The Monster Inside
by AvatarAmidala1985
Summary: Loki tries to use a spell to gain the powers of Thor, but things don't go according to plan. Couples: Loki/Jane, Bruce/Betty, Natasha/Clint, Tony/Pepper, Thor/Sif, Steve/Sharon (who will be the waitress in The Avengers in this fic). Also has a Loki and Bruce friendship.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Avengers, Marvel Comics and Disney do.

Chapter 1

Loki hummed a soft song as he was putting the finishing touches on the rune circle he was making at the time. After Loki was able to escape his prison in Asgard for his crimes in Midgard, he was able to steal one of his spell books in his living quarters before he left. I am going to make the Avengers pay for stealing my kingdom and my right to rule, thought Loki as a smirk appeared on his thin lips.

I don't know why I never thought of this sooner, thought Loki once he was done with the rune circle. The spell that he was working on was quite simple for a master sorcerer like him. All that was needed was the rune circle, a spell caster, and one person to put in the rune circle with the spell caster. When the spell was activated the spell caster would gain the powers of whoever was in the rune circle with him or her. I will lure Thor into the rune circle and soon I will have his powers and my dear brother will be powerless, thought Loki.

Just then the Avengers burst into the room where Loki was, as expected Thor was the first one to charge at Loki. Once Thor was inside the rune circle, Loki started to chant the spell. "Puny god," shouted a very familiar voice. Loki looked up and his body tensed up when he saw the Hulk charging at him and Thor.

Once the Hulk reached the princes of Asgard, he knocked Thor out of the way and stepped into the rune circle. No, this isn't supposed to happen, thought Loki in horror. He then tried to leave the rune circle, but it was too late for him the spell was activated and all Loki could do was fall to the ground while he screamed in pain.

* * *

Bruce was shocked to find that not only was he back in his normal form, he was also looking down at Loki who was lying on the ground screaming in pain. Bruce also noticed the lack of the other guy in his mind and he wondered what caused this. "What did you do to me," whispered Loki when he had finished screaming and looked up at Bruce with horror in his eyes.

Bruce became even more shocked when he saw Loki start to rip apart his tunic frantically. "Get out of me, leave me alone," screamed Loki. Bruce started to feel sick at his stomach when he realized that the other guy was in Loki. Not even Loki deserves this, thought Bruce in horror.

"Calm down Loki and whatever happens, don't get angry," said Bruce as he knelt in front of Loki.

"He won't leave me alone," said Loki as he trembled.

"Hey reindeer games, it looks like whatever you were planning to do has failed like all of your plans," called out Tony.

"Don't call me that," shouted Loki as his eyes became bloodshot.

"Don't say anything to antagonize him," said Bruce as he stood up and glared at Tony.

"Why, it isn't like Loki will turn into the Hulk like you do," said Clint who had a surprised look on his face.

"That is exactly what is going to happen, I don't know why, but the other guy is now in Loki," said Bruce who looked down at Loki whose eyes were now bright lime green instead of the usual jade green. Loki stood up and screamed as his skin became bright green. But other than that, not much changed about Loki, his size stayed the same so he just looked like Loki with green skin.

"Brother," cried Thor with worry in his voice as he ran towards his now green brother. Loki leapt into the air and pinned Thor to the ground.

"I was supposed to have your powers, but dull creature ruined everything," shouted Loki whose voice was a strange blend of his voice and the Hulks voice while he started to pummel Thor with his fists. Every time Loki's fists hit Thor's armor it left a dent in the metal.

Steve ran towards Loki to help Thor, but Loki stopped attacking Thor and threw a blast of energy at Steve which flung him across the room. Thankfully Steve was holding his shield in front of him or else he would have been severely injured. Great, the other guy can now use Loki's sorcery, thought Bruce.

Loki then stood up and just stared Bruce. There was still enough of Loki present that Bruce was still able to see the look of fear in his eyes. Loki then let out a pain filled roar before he smashed a hole in the wall and ran away.

"What was that about," asked Natasha as she ran over to Steve and helped him up.

"My brother must have tried to use a spell that would give him my powers, but because of the interference of the Hulk, Loki is now the new Hulk that bears Loki intelligence and talent for sorcery," said Thor which caused Tony to laugh.

"Don't laugh," snapped Bruce and felt a little surprised that he was able to express anger without worrying about turning into the other guy.

"Why not, the guy wanted to become the god of thunder, but instead he went Hulk. I say he got what he deserved for his hubris," said Tony.

"You didn't see how scared he looked, the Hulk is not someone that I would wish upon even my greatest enemy," said Bruce.

"Also as Thor pointed about, this new Hulk has the powers of the original Hulk and Loki's powers, I don't think that this is something that we should be joking about," said Clint who was now standing close to Natasha.

"I need to find my brother, he needs me," said Thor who only seemed to pay attention to Bruce's statement about the fact that Loki was scared.

"No, let me be the one to find Loki, I don't know why, but I think he wants me to be the one to find him," said Bruce.

"Alright, I will talk to father and see what should be done," said Thor. Bruce didn't seem very fond of the idea of bringing Thor and Loki's father into this because he never trusted any fathers because his own father physically and emotionally abused him when he was a child. But at the same time he said nothing about this.

Bruce then ran outside to his truck and pulled out the extra set of clothes that he brought. Bruce then changed into his new clothes before he got into the truck and drove off. As Bruce was driving his truck he was wondering how he was going to find Loki now.

* * *

Not long after Loki had left the Avengers, he was able to turn back to normal and he kept running down the road he had found. Why can't this be a nightmare, thought Loki. But the voice in Loki's mind proved that it wasn't and he wouldn't leave him alone. Loki quickly turned around when a bright light pierced the night around him and he heard a strange sound. When he got used to the light blaring in his eyes he saw that it was the Midgardian device called a truck. Bruce then poked his head out of the window.

"Hey Loki, I know that we are enemies, but I would really like to help you right now," said Bruce. Loki didn't know why, but when he heard this he ran towards the truck and got into the passenger seat.

"Why are you helping me," asked Loki.

"Because you don't deserve to be put through this, also is there anything that you need," asked Bruce as he placed a friendly hand on Loki's shoulder.

"A new tunic, food, and something to cut my hair," said Loki.

"Cut your hair," asked Bruce with a confused look on his face.

"The other guy as you put it doesn't like my long hair," said Loki as he tugged on his shoulder length hair. Loki didn't want to cut off his hair because he really liked his longer hair, but the Hulk kept yelling to Loki that he should cut off his girly hair.

Bruce continued to drive, but when he stopped at a store he told Loki to wait in the truck. When Loki was alone, he placed his head on the window as the Hulk continued to yell at him. Please leave me alone, thought Loki. But the Hulk wouldn't stop yelling, it was like he wanted Loki to become the green monster again.

"Loki come out here, I have what you wanted," called out Bruce. Loki then left the left the truck and made his way to the back where Bruce was sitting under the light of the parking lot light. "Pull off that tunic and I will cut your hair," said Bruce as he held up a box for electric clippers.

"You aren't going to shave my head, that is a mark of shame in Asgard," said Loki as he was pulling off the tunic.

"No, but your hair will be very short when I am done, I don't think that you would like for me to try using scissors," said Bruce. Loki just sighed and sat in front of Bruce so his hair could be cut.

Loki heard a buzzing sound filling the air and gasped in shock when the clippers ran over his scalp which caused a large amount of his hair to fall from his head. Loki took shuddering breathes when he reached up and felt a strip of inch long hair in the middle of his head. "Are you alright," asked Bruce.

"No, but he won't leave me alone until it is all gone," said Loki. If someone was walking by while Loki's hair was being sheared off they would have thought that Loki was being tortured because he kept gasping and trembling. When Bruce was done Loki's head felt much lighter and he could feel a cool breeze on his neck.

"Do you feel any better," asked Bruce as he handed Loki some strange black tunic with a hood on it that he called a hoodie. Loki then quickly pulled on the hoodie.

"No, I thought that after centurines of living in Thor's shadow and when I thought that I would finally become the beloved Prince of Asgard and Thor would now be forced to live in my shadow the spell was ruined and now there is now a living being inside of me that wants to take control of me and destroy everything around me. I can't even wear my hair the way I want to," said Loki.

It was then that Loki noticed that he had started to cry. It wasn't just a couple tears falling either, but long streams of tears and great wracking sobs that shook his body. "Don't worry, it will be alright, we will try to get other guy out of you," said Bruce as he hugged Loki.

"Thank you," said Loki as he started to calm down. While tears were falling from his eyes, he was no longer sobbing. Bruce then pulled away and pulled out two jars of some Midgardian treat called Nutella which Bruce said that Loki would love along with a small package of plastic spoons. In spite of Bruce's words of encouragement, Loki feared that the Hulk would always be inside of him.

Author's Note: I wanted to make Loki's version of the Hulk different than Bruce version which is why he is smaller, can use magic, and speak in full sentences.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own The Avengers, Marvel and Disney do.

Chapter 2

When Bruce found Loki running down the side of the road, he honked the horn of his truck and told him that he was willing to help Loki. The look of fear reminded Bruce of the look that he got whenever he turned into the Hulk and because of that fear Bruce thought that Loki would refuse any help. But to his surprise Loki ran to the truck and was willing to accept any help that Bruce wanted to give him. When Loki told Bruce that he had to have his hair cut Bruce could tell that Loki didn't want to have his hair cut but he was willing to do anything to make the Hulk shut up.

Once was in Wal-Mart he went and got a plain black hoodie hoping that he got the right size for Loki and got a couple jars of Nutella since it was something that Bruce gave him comfort when he felt bad. Since Bruce feared that he would butcher Loki's hair with scissors which could cause Loki to go Hulk because of his anger and demolish Wal-Mart Bruce just bought a pair of electric clippers. After assuring Loki that he wasn't going to shave Loki's head, the Prince of Asgard sat in front of him but he didn't look happy about it. While Bruce was cutting Loki's hair he had to pause every once in a while because Loki would reach up and touch the very short hair while he was gasping.

When Loki's hair was cut and he was dressed in his hoodie, Loki broke down and cried. The only thing that Bruce could think of doing at the time was to give Loki a comforting hug. He must have done the right thing because the sobs stopped, but every time that he looked over at Loki while they were eating the Nutella he could still see a steady stream of tears falling from his eyes.

A few minutes later Bruce heard a soft sound coming from Loki. He looked over and saw that Loki's head was slightly bent it was then that he realized that Loki had fallen asleep and was now softly snoring. I need to find a place that would safe for Loki, thought Bruce. Stark Tower which was now called Avengers Tower was not an option at the time because he was sure that Tony would say something that would cause Loki to go Hulk. Then Bruce had what he thought was a brilliant idea. He remembered a man that he went to college with used to date a very nice young woman that Bruce liked a lot. While his friend was no longer dating the young woman, Bruce was still able to stay friends with her and he believed that when Loki was able to meet the young woman he would like her a lot.

Bruce then picked up the sleeping prince and placed him in the passenger seat. After a few minutes of driving Bruce arrived at a very nice apartment building. Bruce picked up Loki and carried him towards the door of the apartment that the young woman was staying at. As Bruce looked down at the sleeping Loki he could see why Thor always seemed to want to defend his younger brother, there was something lost and scared about the way that he looked that made a person want to defend him.

When Bruce reached the door he lightly kicked the door since he was still holding Loki in his arms. Just then the door opened and he saw the young woman standing in the door way.

"Bruce," said the young woman with a smile.

"Hello Jane," said Bruce as he looked at Jane Foster.

* * *

Jane smiled when she opened the door to find Bruce Banner standing there. While she had hoped for another Avenger to come and visit her, she was still happy to see her long-time friend. She then looked at Bruce's arms and saw that there was a man sleeping in his arms.

"I know that I am asking a lot, but I was wondering if my friend could sleep here," said Bruce.

"Of course," said Jane as she kept looking at the man. She didn't know why, but Jane felt like she saw this man before maybe on TV. But she felt like when she saw him his hair was longer.

"Let me show you where the guest room is," said Jane with a friendly smile. But her eyes kept drifting the man, she didn't know why but she felt drawn to the man.

"Thank you," said Bruce. Jane then led Bruce to the guest room where Bruce placed the man on the bed. Bruce then carefully removed the black knee high leather boots leaving his feet bare. In spite of the fact that the man was wearing was wearing a baggy black hoodie, his pants were black and made of leather with an intricate gold design on them.

Once they were in the living room, Bruce sighed and his shoulders slumped a little. "Rough night with the Avengers," asked Jane.

"Yes, the Avengers were sent to a warehouse because someone had spotted Loki. But it all turned out being a trap. Loki was planning on doing a spell that would give him the power of Thor and leave his brother powerless," said Bruce.

"Is Thor alright," asked Jane which caused Bruce to give Bruce a very confused look since he didn't know about her relationship with Thor. But to tell the truth Jane didn't really know what type of relationship she had with Thor since they had only shared one kiss and he hadn't come to see her since he had come back to Earth.

"Wait, you are Thor's Jane. He goes on and on about this woman named Jane, but I never thought that she was you since he never said a last name and to tell the truth Jane is quite a common name. Thor is going to kill me after he found out what I did.

"But to tell the truth, Thor is alright, but the other guy wanted to go after Loki so he knocked Thor out of the way and now the other guy is now in Loki," said Bruce.

"Why would Thor freak out over that, it was an accident," said Bruce.

"It has to do with the fact that I brought Loki here," said Bruce.

"Wait, the guy sleeping in the guest room is Loki," said Jane in shock.

"Yes, but you didn't see the look in his eyes when he realized what happened to him, I just had to find a way to help him," said Bruce.

"The guy that you want to help tried to take over the world not that long ago and he had threatened me which made SHIELD to lock me up in a crazy compound until they could make sure that Loki was no longer a threat," said Jane as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I know that this hasn't gotten out, but we believe that Loki might not have been in full control when he was trying to take over Earth. Thor also mentioned that he believed that the only reason that Loki threatened you was because he wanted Thor to fight back and kill him. Loki also told me that he was trying to get Thor's powers because he always felt that he was forced to live in Thor's shadow," said Bruce.

"Oh my God," whispered Jane in shock.

"I know that this is a lot to ask, but can Loki stay here for a while, there are certain elements in the Avengers Tower that I want Loki to avoid right now," said Bruce.

"By certain elements you mean the self-proclaimed billionaire, play boy, philanthropist. Alright he can stay here and I will make sure that Thor doesn't hit you like a piñata with Mjolnir after he finds out that you brought Loki-Hulk here," said Jane

"Thank you, I will be your slave for like for doing this," said Bruce.

"You really care about Loki," said Jane.

"Yes because I understand what he is about to go through and I think that once you spend time with him, I think that you will grow to care about him too," said Bruce.

* * *

After Thor told Odin and Frigga about what happened to Loki and he was surprised to hear that Odin was going to come to Midgard. The last time that Odin had come to Midgard was when the Frost Giants tried to plunge Midgard into a second ice age.

"I am going to come along too, Loki will need his mother," said Frigga.

"You have told me about this Hulk monster, do you think that there is way to remove the monster from Loki's mind without doing any permanent damage to him," asked Odin. Ever since he found out about Loki believing that Odin favored Thor over him and the fact that this caused Loki to fall into the arms of the Chitauri, he wanted to do everything to prove that he always loved him as much as Thor.

"I don't know if the Hulk can be removed by any way aside from the spell that Loki used and I fear that if we try to use it on him again, it will also remove his sorcery which would plunge him into a state of despair," said Thor. Thor hoped that once Odin saw Loki he would be able to find a way to remove this heavy burden from Loki.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own any Marvel character.

Chapter 3

The next morning Bruce was making his way to the Avenger's Tower after he spent the night sleeping on Jane's couch. Hopefully by the time that he got there Thor would be back and have a plan for Loki, he just hoped that it wasn't something that would cause Loki too much stress. While he hated to admit it, he liked not having the other guy in him and maybe there would be a chance to get rid of the other guy forever. At this time Bruce had stopped at his favorite place so he could get breakfast, so now he was walking towards his truck with a cinnamon bun in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. "Bruce," said a very familiar voice which caused him to turn around.

Bruce felt like his heart was about to leap out of his chest when he found himself looking at Betty Ross. When Bruce was studying gamma radiation, he was dating Betty and they were talking about getting married someday. But all of that changed when he became the Hulk. Bruce felt that he had to run away from her because he feared that the other guy would one day hurt her and it didn't help that her father wanted to use him as a weapon.

Betty walked over to Bruce and slapped him. Bruce couldn't blame her for slapping him because of the way that he left her, but he was quite shocked when she kissed him. When he recovered from his shock, he wrapped his arms around Betty and started to return the kiss. "Why did you leave me like that, I would have come with you. Until I saw the coverage of the battle in New York I thought that you had died," said Betty.

"I feared that the other guy would hurt you," said Bruce sadly.

"But he never hurts me, why would he start now," said Betty with conviction in her voice. Bruce hated to admit it but Betty was right, the other guy never hurt her in fact he saved her a couple times.

"So what are you doing here," asked Bruce hoping to change the subject.

"Father also saw the footage of the battle in New York City against that man Loki and he is hoping to find a way to use you, he won't give up his so called claim on you," said Betty.

"What about you," asked Bruce, Betty used to believe that the other guy was too dangerous to be used by the army like General Ross wanted to, but he didn't know if she still felt that way.

"I want to help you in any way I can, I also hope that we can resume our relationship," said Betty.

Bruce smiled, but at the same time he wondered how was going to explain that he no longer had the other guy in him. In fact it was now in a man that was even more dangerous than Bruce could ever dream of being.

* * *

Tony was sitting in his office while twirling his pen in his hand while he was waiting for Thor to tell him what his father wanted to do about Loki. Personally Tony hoped that Thor was coming here to drag Loki back to Asgard and have him locked up until they found a way to get the Hulk out of him. Bruce was dangerous as the Hulk and he would hate to see the full extent of the damage that Loki could do when he went Hulk the next time.

So far the only person in the room with Tony was Pepper and he hoped that they would have all of the Avengers there once they dragged Loki back to Asgard like last time, but they all claimed to be busy. Clint and Natasha said that they were sparring, but Tony felt like that was a code word for adult activities since they had recently admitted that they were dating. Steve went to his favorite local café to meet the waitress that worked there named Sharon, it turns out that this young woman was saved by Steve during the battle in New York and the pair had been flirting ever since. Bruce hadn't come back to the tower ever since he chased after Loki last night.

Just then the door opened and Thor walked into the room followed by an older man and woman.

"How is Psycho Santa going to help us, I thought that you were going to bring in the royal guards to drag Loki back to Asgard not Father Time and his wife," said Tony.

"How dare you say such insults, this is Odin Borson, the All Father and the King of Asgard and this is his wife Frigga the Queen of Asgard," shouted Thor. Pepper stared at Tony as if to tell her boyfriend that if he got beat up by Thor for insulting his parents, he only brought it upon himself. Before Tony could respond Bruce walked into the room along with Betty the daughter of General Ross. Tony couldn't believe that Bruce had seemed to leave Loki somewhere he could cause trouble. Also while he was alright with Betty, Tony hated her father.

"Where is my brother," said Thor as he grabbed Bruce's shirt.

"Don't worry he is safe, last time I checked he was asleep before I left him," said Bruce. It looked like Bruce didn't tell Betty about what was going on because she looked pretty confused. Personally Tony didn't think that she should know anything until she proved that she wouldn't be telling any of this to her father.

"Let go of this man, he is helping your brother. I would like to see my son, could you please take me to him," said the woman named Frigga.

"Of course," said Bruce while Thor was letting go of him. After he told Betty to stay, Bruce left with Odin and Frigga.

* * *

Loki woke up to the sunlight that was streaming through the window and hitting his eyes. Where am I, thought Loki as he placed one of his hands over his eyes. Once the spots that were caused by the sunlight, he got up and started to walk around the room so he could see where he was.

While walking around the room he saw a framed picture of Thor sitting on one of the dressers and from Loki could tell it looked like it was from around the time that Thor was banished. Seeing this picture of his brother with that trademark idiotic grin brought back the pain and anger Loki was feeling over the failure of his plans. Loki then held up his trembling hand which was starting to turn green while pain was wracking his body.

No, I can't let this happen now, thought Loki as he feel to his knees. Just then a woman opened the door to the room and ran over to Loki before she took his hand. "Just take deep calming breaths and count to ten," said the woman in a soothing voice who obviously didn't want Loki to go Hulk and destroy her apartment. Loki looked that the pretty woman and wondered how he ended up with this woman.

Loki took deep shaky breathes while counting to ten out loud until his hand eventually went back to normal. "What happened," asked to woman.

"I saw a picture of Thor and it made me think of my anger at the recent events. Why do you have a picture of my brother," asked Loki as he looked at the woman while he had a feeling that he saw her somewhere else before.

"I am Jane Foster, I am kind of dating your brother," said Jane. As Loki looked at Jane he wondered why he didn't quickly guess that she was the woman that had such a huge impact on his brother's life. When he saw Jane through the eyes of the Destroyer he thought she was quite plain at the time, but now that he saw her in person he had to admit that she was quite pretty. He also wondered if he should tell Jane that even though Thor hadn't come to see her, he would spend a lot of time with Sif when he was in Asgard who seemed to notice that Jane clung to the romantic image that many women saw in Thor. It upset Loki that many smart women would fall for this romantic image of Thor before he broke their heart.

"I hope that you slept well last night," said Jane as she let go of his hand.

"It was alright," said Loki who ran his fingers through his very short hair.

"I just wanted to let you know that I got a call from Bruce and he said that he is going to bring your parents over here who are very worried about your safety and want to help you," said Jane. Loki felt shock at hearing this since it had been many years since Odin had come to Asgard and Frigga never came to this world. Loki wondered what it was about this situation that brought them to Midgard and what did Odin have planned for him.


End file.
